Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic cigarettes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic cigarette having a passive electric circuit in its atomizing cartridge, which is detected by a controller to determine the flavor and nicotine concentration of the atomizer cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic cigarettes have become increasingly popular in recent years. Electronic cigarettes emulate tobacco cigarettes, but without the combustion of tobacco during use. Rather than burning tobacco, a fluid is atomized within the electronic cigarette, which emulates the smoke produced in a tobacco cigarette. The fluid may contain flavoring agents such as tobacco flavor, menthol, fruits, herbs, and others, to enhance the “smoking” experience of the electronic cigarette. Nicotine is added to the atomization fluid at various concentrations. The atomizing fluid is commonly referred to a “e-liquid”.
Electronic cigarettes typically contain two sections, a battery assembly and an atomizer cartridge. The battery assembly is typically an elongated tube, which has the appearance of the tobacco roll in a conventional cigarette. The atomizer cartridge typically has the appearance of the filter portion of a conventional cigarette. The atomizing cartridge contains the atomization fluid and atomizer, while the battery assembly contains the bulk of the remaining components including a rechargeable battery. Thus, the atomizer cartridge is the low-cost expendable portion, and the battery assembly is higher cost, but is reusable. Sometimes the atomizer cartridge is refillable, to a certain degree.
During use, users regularly replace the atomizer cartridge as the atomizing fluid is expended. Given that there are a variety of flavors and nicotine concentration to select from, users change both the flavor and concentration at will. This pattern of change presents issues and opportunities for enhancing the electronic cigarette experience. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an electronic cigarette that enhances the user experience when selecting various flavors and nicotine concentration over time.